Recreation
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Dumbledore devises a plan to restart the world Harry now knows, but now he's forced to live in a world where he learns new things about himself and his enemies. HP/DM SLASH WARNING DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE- sexual content later chaps.
1. Prologue

**Plot Summary: Dumbledore comes up with a plan to re-start the current time by erasing a threat (aka Voldemort himself). But this will change everything that Harry knows or thought he knew about himself. **

**Pairings: SLASH WARNING HP/DM, possible hints to HP/TR, mentions of HP/?, RW/HG**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them they own me, obviously! (All props to the master JK)**

**A/n- There will be M/M sex references and graphic content in next chapters, if you're not into it please don't read or red-flag, _please_. But please do R/R and enjoy!!**

* * *

Harry was walking slowly down the corridor toward Dumbledore's office. He wasn't in the mood to he told something else about his fate, or learn anything more about Tom Riddle and he certainly didn't feel like chatting with the old man about his love life. He'd had a rather long day with Snape badgering him for visiting Hagrid and taking away twenty points for "acting childish." Then at dinner Ron and Hermonie were aruging again; neither would admit aloud they were in fact perfect for each other leaving him to play the mediator. Hermonie was about to dump all her pumpkin juice over him until Harry stepped in.

Then there was the Malfoy problem. He was being a little creepier than usual and it wasn't healthy how much Harry had been thinking about him lately. Plus he had these conflicting feeling about Ron's little sister who up until a few weeks ago he also thought to be like his own sister. He groaned as he remebered he wasn't any closer to figuring out what Slughorn knew about Riddle either. On top of all this Harry wasn't sleeping a wink but instead staying up to read his potions book just to get away from it all. No, Harry was in fact not excited to see the old wizard tonight.

Shaking his head in exhaustion his thoughts traveled to Sirus and how much he missed him. He stopped there not wanting to think about his parents again. It was hard enough to wonder what they'd be like now or how different things would've been if he didn't fall for Voldemort's trap and inadvertently killing Sirus. Harry blamed himself but everyone around him told him otherwise. He knew it was better to listen to his friends then drown in that feeling again.

He almost reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office when he spotted a patch of platinum blond hair. Malfoy was sulking in the corner; Harry had seen him in this pose too often nowadays. The Slytherin looked up to briefly glare at the boy-wonder but Harry made no attempt to engage in a fight, he was just plain sick of everything lately including bantering with the pale boy. Choosing to ignore him he waited until he left before whispering the codeword to be allowed access.

He entered the cheery room still in a sour mood and didn't wait for the old wizard to invite him to sit but instead plopped down on a comfy spot and allowed his arms to land on the rests.

"Harry, my dear boy you look simply knackered." Dumbledore laughed in his usual happy tone. "Lemon dr-"

"No thank you professor," Harry interrupted wanting to get whatever information he needed so that he could leave for bed. Dumbledore usually didn't call him into his office so late and Harry was ready for a wank, shower and bed, not particularly in that order.

"I'm glad you came in tonight Harry," he continued now serious, "I believe that I have found something, something very out-of-the-ordinary that may help us defeat our enemies." The aging man brought out a large time turner, larger than the one given to Hermione a couple years ago. He hadn't seen one since so he didn't know they were made to be the size of a medium sized dog.

Dumbledore handled it with caring grace as he set it on his desk, "It took me awhile to figure out what exactly it was but I think I cracked its code." Harry now sitting up in his seat leaned in to touch its gold. It felt cold and smooth, it's power radiating softly through his finger tips.

"Sir, isn't this a time turner?" Harry had to ask not understanding how this could possibly help against their enemies. Hermione and him had a difficult time with the last one and almost didn't make it back in time which according to Hermione might've ripped a the universe into a black hole. Harry remembered how she was so calm explaining this to him after they made it back safely. He wondered how he always got to messes that could potentially do more harm than Voldemort.

"Precisely Harry, except this one can send a wizard further back into time, much further." He explained as he drew out his wand, Harry started to reach for his when Dumbledore stopped him. "Oh no Harry, I'm afraid you cannot make this trip with me. I have you here for one simple reason. I'm going to tell you my plan and see if you agree to follow through with it, which I believe you will."

Harry looked at the professor puzzled and tugged his wand back into his robes waiting for him to continue.

"A thought came to me as I was going over school business, as they usually do. I considered the thought of time travel as the key to erasing out the problem." Harry wanted to question him but he waved him to be silent. "I want change our present Harry, drastically. Now at first I knew that would be silly of me to do since there's no sure way to ensure the future, that is the now, would be any better. But then I thought what if a person could control the problem and keep a close eye it from the beginning, then the now would be now but significantly better."

As usual Harry had no idea what the old man was talking about.

"I'm thinking of taking Tom Riddle, as a baby, and bringing him back with me into the future." His eyes twinkled and for once Harry didn't trust it.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't be thinking of taking our enemy as a child to the here and now. Who would take care of him? You?" Harry was now worried that possibly his damaged hand was making him go crazy.

"Harry, no that's not what I'm suggesting at all," he laughed, "I'm suggesting taking him to the time you were born and making sure the two of you grow up together. Then he won't be able to become the Lord Voldemort that he is today. We would have saved countless lives: your parents, muggles and Tom Riddle himself."

Harry stopped breathing and realized why Dumbledore knew he'd agree to this crazy ploy. By altering the past it meant that everyone he loved who had died or would probably die in the future would remain alive. He smiled to himself at the thought of how he'd be a normal wizard and not one who had faced abuse and a terrible prophesied fate. How many times had he wished for this to happen? To restart everything he knew and make it better. For years he blew out his birthday candles wanting nothing more than to wake up to find his parents there. But every year it never happened. His happiness faded when another thought crossed his mind.

"But sir, everything will be different. People would be alive yes, but whose to say that we don't change something that led to someone not being created in the first place," Harry said concerned and then restated his thought, "What if by altering the past I wasn't born, or Ron or Hermione or anyone else that lives today?"

"That my dear boy is the _wonder_ of this particular device," He motioned to the object on his desk. "It magically keeps everything the same here, people being born and such but makes room for a new element to flux in with it. That flux in the system would be Tom Riddle. Think about it Harry, if he'd grown up in a proper household he probably wouldn't have turned into who he is today. Harry you of all people understand what it's like to have an unstable family growing up. You've seen the memories with me Harry; he wanted to do evil things because he thought it was the only thing he was good for. This is our oppurtunity to save his life."

"Yes, but sir. This is Voldemort we are talking about, what if he grows up to be just the same person he is now?" The cons outweighing the pros were frightening Harry. "Why don't we just kill him?"

"I thought about that too Harry," he returned gravely, "but I do believe that his soul worth saving and I won't be the one to murder an innocent enfant. Instead I will simply place a binding spell on him that ensures he cannot hurt another living soul. He cannot counter me as a baby; he didn't even know what he was when he was a child." Dumbledore grabbed a lemon drop and placed it on his tongue in thought. "The only thing that worries me Harry is you. By altering the past you will be born yes, but you may not be the same person you are now. You won't be the boy who lived anymore. You will be just Harry Potter, another student here at Hogswarts. In order for this to work I would have to ensure your memories are the same as they are now. You will be the only one with the knowledge on this universe. Not even I will know what is happening if something goes amiss."

Harry thought about that for a moment, could he live in a world he knew was fake? He'd probably go insane from the pressure of ensuring safety where it might not be needed. But he thought about the picture of his parents, how their happy smiling faces in person could give him the strength to endure anything that crossed his path. A tear started to form when he looked up at the headmaster and nodded.

"Alright, if you think that this is a good solution then I agree." He practically whispered voice thick with emotion. "Will I grow up knowing this, sir?"

"No Harry, I'm sorry that I cannot give you your childhood back, you will awaken somewhere between now and the beginning of your seventh year if my calculations are correct." He said knowing that his magic was powerful enough to work and he trusted the man enough to not lie to him. "It is agreed then, tonight when you go to sleep you will awaken to whatever the world will be like in the future."

"If it isn't a good future," Harry said lightly, "can you put it back?"

"That is the gamble isn't it? The only good thing is that if Tom is in fact evil the two of will be on the same level. With your parents aide you could easily defeat him if need be. But remember that is a highly unlikely scenario." If Dumbledore was confident enough in this decision then that was enough for Harry. "Right then, off to bed with you Harry, the sooner you sleep the sooner you will be able to- well you know." He finished with warm smile.

"Be careful Professor," Harry said trying to let his insecurities fall away.

"I always am." Dumbledore said and waved Harry out of his office.

On the way back to his room all he could think about what it would be like to actually meet his parents and be with them, talk to them and just- it was his parents. He hoped that this plan would work, everything in his life turned out somewhat screwy from the get-go. He wished this would be the one thing in his life that would make up for everything.

As he laid his head on his pillow he said a goodbye to Hedwig and a snoring Ron. For the first time that day a small smile graced his lips.

"Please let this work, please let this work, please, please…" he whispered into the dark awaiting the sun and a new beginning.


	2. Waking to the Sunlight

**A/n- I loved this chapter, it's like the calm before the storm. Next chapter we see just how different Harry's life really is!! Can't wait. Please R/R and don't forget to enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Um, I'm not JK, more like RA and since JK doesn't equal RA I obviously can't own them. :( **

* * *

Sunlight poured over Harry as he woke up. Feeling groggy from having no sleep whatsoever the night before he turned around and pulled the covers over his head muttering a spell to pull the curtains down. He couldn't remember why he couldn't sleep, his body felt like a brick not wanting to move or be bothered. He happily allowed himself to sleep longer; he was pretty sure it was Saturday and if it wasn't then Ron would probably wake him up.

"Harry, dear," a female voice rang from a distance. "Breakfast is ready."

Harry shot out up from his bed when thoughts of the night before came rushing back to him. The time tuner in Dumbledore's office, the promises he'd made. It couldn't be true could it? Feeling around for his glasses he found nothing and instead focused his nervous energy to find a light source. After knocking down a book and hearing the crash of a picture he found a lamp to his right. The room he was in becoming clear, he remembered the curtains and carful of the glass rushed out of his cozy bed to rip them open. Spinning around he felt dizzy at the sight. He noticed that he saw perfectly fine without his glasses and his felt free and light from having to not wear the specs.

A large oak desk taking up a large portion of his back wall filled with quills, parchment and so many books he thought Hermione would be jealous. The bed he had been sleeping on was huge, maybe a king sized bed with gorgeous chocolate brown bedding and a dozen or so pillows, most of them on the floor.

Harry turned to his left and noticed double doors, opening them he gasped when he realized it was a walk in closet. He'd seen them on TV but he never had been in one. It was overwhelming to see a line of thirty pressed and wrapped robes, too many to count shirts of all varieties and a dozen pairs of shoes. At the end of the closet was what looked like a vanity where his wand was proudly displayed in a glass case. Leaving the closet for now he went over to where he heard glass break earlier.

"Harry, it's time to eat a little something before we have to go, you can finish your beauty sleep later!" He heard the woman's voice again. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was his mother talking to him.

Forgetting about the broken class he dashed out of the room, noticing then that he was on the second floor he skipped down the stairs. Heart pounding with excitement, anticipation and little bit of fear. He ended up in a living room area where the television was playing a Quitiditch game, a chair facing the TV. Harry crept around it and sucked in a breath. No one was in the chair, he felt a wave of depression that maybe it didn't work when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Harry, you're not even dressed yet, you know how your mother gets about being late." A laughing voice said behind him. Turning around his mouth opened as he turned face to face with his father. "If you're ten minutes early you're on time, if you're on time you're ten minutes late." James continued to chuckle at his wife's usual saying.

Harry didn't even have time to process anything before he barreled into James embrace and held him as though he would vanish into thin air. He couldn't believe that crazy old wizard had done it, he'd given Harry the only thing he ever wanted in his life. Now he was holding onto one of them, they were alive, breathing and laughing?

"Harry, yes I know you're mother is frightening sometimes but I think she'll let you have breakfast in your pajamas, she won't be that mad at you." James patted Harry's head and gave him a comforting squeeze before letting him go. He leaned toward Harry's face and whispered, "She's just being sentimental you know, last year and all. Her baby has grown up and now is too old for her to make breakfast for. Why don't you go into the kitchen and humor her for a bit." He winked at his son and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry blurted not knowing how to react to what was happening around him. "I don't want you to go."

"Son," James looked him puzzled now, "I'm only off to get the paper and I'll be back in thirty seconds." He paused in the doorway. "Are you feeling alright?"

Harry was in fact not feeling alright, he wanted this moment, craved it and now he had no idea what to do or say. All he wanted to do is be at his father's side forever and always, but he obviously couldn't act like that since he had to pretend he had always had his parents. He needed to stop how he was acting or else his parents might figure something out. Harry couldn't risk losing his parents because he wanted to cry and shout that he was the happiest person alive.

"Um, I-I-I'm fine," he stammered looking for a good excuse instead of standing there in awe; "I just had a bad dream is all."

It sounded childish but it worked as James softened his face and shook his head with a smile.

"Well, everything's alright now Harry. Go eat something and I'll be back in a flash, I promise on Merlin's beard." He joked and mock-bowed to his son to try and gain a laugh. Harry grinned and took a step forward but remembered that he still had he mother to meet and slowly turned around after his father left the house muttering that Sirus should stop taking him to see horror movies late at night. Harry had almost forgotten Sirus was alive! Another person he couldn't wait to see and ask so many burning questions he had never had the opportunity to.

Walking around to the kitchen he almost broke down in tears. There in front of him was his mother making eggs, pancakes and just about every breakfast food that he could imagine. Her long red hair was swooped up in a pony tail, her apron had wild flowers and she was humming a soft tune when she gave Harry a beautiful smile. Harry made a mental note to never ever allow his mother to frown in his presence.

"Harry, you're not even dressed yet. We're going to the miss the train if you don't hurry. Come on sit down, time for a nice hot meal then a shower and dressed to impress. Don't want you to be late on your first day of your last year!" She used her motherly tone that made Harry beam. When he didn't move from his spot he felt himself being pushed further into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about him Lily; he had a rather upsetting dream. He's just trying to adjust to either one of us being so close to him." James explained still in a cheery mood. He guided Harry toward the table set for three and motioned for his son to his seat before Harry finally regained his speech.

"Um, thank you Mum, for the food." He said meekly.

"Well, I know that you only like toast and a bit of jam in the morning but I thought since you've been gone most of the summer that I would make you a feast to send you off." She grabbed Harry's plate and gave him generous portions of almost everything before sitting down to her own plate. Harry waited for her to start eating and then gingerly starting eating everything his mother had made for him. "Now, tell us about this nightmare you had. It wasn't about you-know-who was it?"

Harry gagged on his food and his father hit his back to clear his airway.

"You don't have to say his name like that Lily, he's a grown boy now. His name won't scare him any." James said as he opened _The Daily Prophet_.

"I'm sorry dear, I forgot. It just sometimes I can't help myself, he's still the little baby boy I cradled in my arms seventeen years ago." She lovingly ruffled his hair. "Tell us Harry, was the dream about Mr. Jiggles?"

"Who?" Harry couldn't help himself, he was having a panic attack at the thought that Voldemort was still in power.

"Mr. Jiggles, the clown from the circus when you were seven. You've been afraid of him your whole life!" James returned. "Do you remember when Sirus dressed like a clown that one Halloween?"

"You ran around the entire house screaming that he was going to eat your brains and you wanted to hex him on sight." Lily finished the memory laughing with amusement. "You wouldn't talk to him for a year after that, you were so afraid of him."

"Erm, no it wasn't about Mr. um, Jiggles, Mum." Harry liked using the term. "It was about the two of you actually."

"Oh no, what did we do Harry? We forbid you play Quidditch forever, I'd have been scared too." James joked lamely again.

"It was about the two of you dying." Harry whispered immediately ending the light mood of breakfast. James stopped laughing and Lily looked concerned at Harry.

"Harry, we are not going anywhere, do you hear me? It was just a dream." Lily took his hand into hers. "I know it's scary to think that next year you'll be moving out but you always know that you'll have a place here with us." She leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Now, no more talk. Eat, get your strength up!"

Harry obeyed her as his heart filled up with love. This is what he was missing his whole life, the teasing from his father, breakfast made by his mother and the satisfaction that he had a family. A true family. He didn't want it to end if he had to go back to school. For the first in his life Hogwarts was the last place his wanted to be.

"What if I don't go back to school? I want to stay here with to two of you." He requested. James raised his eyebrow over the paper.

"You love going to school, seeing your friends, yesterday you couldn't wait to go back." He folded his paper and set it down to nibbled on some of his bacon. "That must have been one vivid dream Harry."

"You'll be back for Christmas before you know it," Lily again kissed the top of his head. "That is if you don't have any plans with your friends." She sighed taking her hand away from Harry's. He grabbed onto it and shook his head.

"No, I will definitely be back for Christmas." He knew he needed to tone it down but he couldn't help himself. "Do you think I could come back on the weekends?"

"Harry, my crazy son, you never like coming back here even when we beg you." James smirked at him, "Too busy with your fabulous life to allow time for your boring parents. I guess that's just the life a popular wizard leads."

"Well, not anymore. I can take the train back or floo here or I can even take a bus." Harry rushed liking his plan.

"We'll see how you feel about in a week; probably will forget we're even here." Lily replied trying to understand where this was coming from. "You hate the bus system, too crowded you said. But if you're serious we can always come up and visit at Hogsmeade. Now not another word and I mean it this time." She gave him another brilliant smile and continued to allow him to hold her hand.

They chatted for a bit about nothing in particular, just the classes Harry would have to take and the weather. He was enjoying every second of it until his mother pushed him up the stairs and told him to not come back until he was dressed. His father let him know that he was putting everything in the car, he wanted to help but his mother's mock stern face forced him upstairs. After his quick shower and picking some comfortable muggle clothes (that actually fit) he returned to the spot where the picture had dropped. He loved the feel of his blue jeans and gray hooded sweater with black T-shirt under. Carefully he started picking up the glass around the frame before a voice came from his door.

"Time to go son," His father said. "I'm glad to see your finally wearing your present from Lupin, I know it's not quite your style but it looks good on you. Oh no, don't worry about the glass Harry. I'll take care of that when I come back and owl it to you. I know how much you love that picture." When Harry protested saying that it was his fault for breaking it in the first place his father waved him off. It was so amazing how much his parents loved him. He knew for a fact that his aunt and uncle would've probably beaten him even if it wasn't his fault.

He didn't get a chance to look at the photo however, assuming it was the one of his parents and went down stairs to meet his mother down by the car.

"Look at you, all grown up." She gushed causing him to blush. "Did you forget to brush your hair darling, I'd saw it looks a lot like your father's, dashing. But you never leave the house without making sure not one hair is out of place?" She questioned him as she tried to smooth the unruly locks.

"Um, new year, new look I guess Mum." He replied.

This was going to be harder than he thought, apparently in this world he cared about his looks enough that his he did his hair in the morning and didn't wear his usual attire. He guessed that from now on he would have to try to make himself look better but he knew with his hair it was impossible.

"Are you sure I have to go back to school Mum, couldn't I miss the first week?" Harry tried one last time. When she shook her head and simply smiled at him he climbed into the car after her. He would just see them whenever he could and count down to Christmas.

"Alright, we are all set family." James boasted as he started the car. "Onward to the Hogwarts Express. All abroad?" This made Lily giggle as she answered with a soft yes, dear and off they went. Harry was enjoying every moment until they reached the train and they said goodbye to him. He started to cry and so did his mother. James hugged the three together and told him he'd never leave if he kept this up.

Even when he entered the train he run down the length of it to the end to watch them waving in the distance. He stood there for a while and turned to sit alone in the farthest car. He wasn't ready to face the new Ron or Hermione. He wanted time to prepare himself. He couldn't act the way he did this morning, someone was bound to notice Harry was off. He'd just have to take anything that came his way with stride. Even if he was forced to see Voldemort. No one bothered him for the entire trip, he opened his bag that his mother handed to him in the car and found his robes, his wand and a note from his mother that said: _Don't get into too much trouble this year Harry! We love you always and we'll see you soon. Love, Your Worrisome Mother and Proud Father._

Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes to catch up on the sleep he didn't get the night before.


	3. Rude Awakening

**A/N- warning Chapters from now on are going to be smutty! You've been warned! ;D R/R and enjoy! Thanks to those who have reviewed and those who read!! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Chapter one and two I explained and no you want me to re-live the painful memories? Fine, I'm not the amazing JK!! She created them but I get to play with 'em!! **

* * *

Harry was awoken by a loud bang of the car door. Awakened suddenly he fell off his seat and tumbled to the floor. Shaking his head while rubbing his eyes he realized the train was stilling moving. Curious he looked up surprised to see a fuming Hermione in the doorway. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, robes on and arms folded over her chest with a glare.

"I see that you're not dressed for school yet," her tone was cold and unfriendly.

"Hermione, I'm so glad to see you." Harry replied unaware of her anger. "I've had the worst day and you're the first friend I wanted to see."

"Save your cynicism for someone who cares Potter." She shook her head and laughed lowly. "You think you can just waltz around like you own everything- _everyone_. Well, this year Potter I'm Head Girl and things are going to different for you; I'm going to make your life just as hellish as you've made mine these last six years." Harry had never seen Hermione this scary, her smirk, her confident pose and overall nasty tone made him shiver. She almost looked like Malfoy.

"What? Hermione I don't-" Harry had to stop himself and swallowed the rest of his sentence at her insane stare. He had never thought that in this world he wouldn't be friends with Hermione and had to bite back the urge to try and reason with her. Whoever he was before obviously pissed her off royally.

"We arrive at school in five minutes; I suggest you be ready Potter because I am." She smiled sickly sweet, banged the door closed and tossed him a rather rude gesture. Now he starting to panic, if Hermione wasn't his friend then he rather doubted Ron would be either. He didn't have to think about it however since he wasted three minutes trying to sort out how he could maybe make it up to her. He reasoned he would have to find whoever his friends were and get the information he needed to know who he had hurt. Then maybe he could talk to her but for now he vowed to avoid the psycho girl.

Stumbling into his robes he didn't have time to look himself over as the train came to an abrupt halt causing his wand to fall under the seat. He groaned lightly and bent down to try and reach i, taking a good two minutes to locate, he finally jogged off the train. Being the last one off, he cursed his luck so far, now he had no idea who he hung around in this realm. He spotted Hagrid and gave him a jolly wave that he returned lightly with a puzzled look on his face.

He noted to himself to stop looking like a freak and walked toward the carriages. Only one was left and he was relived to see Luna was sitting in it reading her usual _Quibbler Magazine_.

"Hello, Luna. Having a good night?" He said thinking that it wasn't personal, he just being friendly. But by the look on her face he could tell he usually wasn't.

"It's as good as any I suppose." Her dreamy voice answered, she didn't say anything else so he figured he it wasn't her he had hurt which was great, it was almost like he normal.

The ride between them was awkward though since she insisted on talking to an invisible fairy named Glenda instead of acknowledging Harry's presence. He shrugged it off and instead looked at his comfortable shoes. There were quite nice, he didn't usually like different colored Converse but the green was interesting to him. As he glancing down he started to notice a pattern of green. With his green shoes he noticed his silver and green tie for the first time.

His heart dropped into his stomach, he couldn't be, shouldn't, no. Both his parents were proud Gryffindors, the only reason he was could have ever been put there was because of- but He wasn't in power. Every single one of his worst fears came rushing back to him, he started gasping for breath. Even Luna stopped chatting about tea time being at served by moonlight helped reduce pores on one's nose to briefly stare at him.

Harry had to stop, he had to trust Dumbledore. Maybe this was- a mistake. That's right, his mother picked up the wrong robes and he would just get new ones. It didn't help his heart beat any slower at the thought that he could be wrong about the crazy old wizard.

Even as he entered the Great Hall he didn't dare look around but instead walked straight up to McGonagall who was chatting with Severus Snape. It looked as sounded like they were discussing how best to sort the first years when Harry cleared his throat. McGonagall looked bewildered when he placed a hand on her arm to get her attention.

"Um Professor? Could I have a quick word?" Harry said looking between her and Snape who simply raised his eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" Snape asked concerned. It was Harry's turn to look surprised, Snape never liked him before nor could he get used to the man calling him by his first name, with respect. "Did you need to skip the sorting; you look as if you're going to pass out?"

Harry couldn't focus on his voice, all he could think was how he was now a slimy Slytherin, Hermione hated him which meant he now had no friends, and everyone seemed surprised that he was polite. His head was starting to hurt; placing his hand on top of head he didn't want to ask his question but knew he had to say something now.

"I'm not sure about something," he started, to his amazement Snape didn't demand him to continue right away but tilted his head for him to continue when ready, "I-That is to say that I am, do you know if I'm in fact in-" He couldn't say it, he didn't want to think about, all he wanted to do was heave his Mother's breakfast. Thankfully he didn't have to because a hand landed on his arm.

"There you are Harry." A familiar, deep voice said. "We've looking for you everywhere. Stop playing a prank on our favorite Professor, he does have a job to do after all." Harry turned to see Draco smirking in a joking way at him. Harry guessed he had found his circle of friends. "Don't worry Severus; I take good care of him." A flicker of what Harry thought might be lust showed in Draco's eyes as he was pulled toward the Slytherin table. Snape muttered a quick 'behave' and turned back to his interrupted conversation seemingly not angry.

"You didn't have to hide from me Harry; you know I'd eventually find you." He whispered, Harry couldn't begin to fathom was happening to him. Glancing down he saw that his (apparent) ex-enemy was half an inch from holding his hand. "Look everyone, I found Mr. I-Have-To-Be-Center-Of-Attention himself."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Malfoy. He looked the same sure but something was different. As Malfoy guided him to his seat he realized what it was, he looked mature and nicer. Without his face stuck in his usual sneer he looked almost attractive. Harry shook his head of the odd thoughts and looked around at the people closest. Next to him was Nott who nodded his head at him. His black hair fell gracefully past his ears; he looked bored and quietly played with his food. Across from Nott was Pansy, brown hair in ringlets around her round-ish face, making out with someone Harry didn't know.

"You feeling alright there Harry?" A sweet male voice asked from next to Draco. Harry scrunched his head trying to think of his name- Blaise. That was it. Soft brown curls outlined his sharp features and even softer brown eyes were half-glazed looking in Harry's direction. "We missed you on the train." Blaise purred leaning forward trying to ignore Malfoy.

"He's fine Zabini." Malfoy snapped and pressed his thigh against Harry's causing him to blush slightly. Harry thought it was in his head until Draco placed his hand on Harry's knee. "Aren't you love?" Malfoy ignored Harry's slight jump and took it as agreement.

"Sorry I'm late gents," A voice brought Harry out of his current panic and into a whole other dimension. Messy brown red hair, smooth nose and strong jaw line on the face of a lean five foot eight male. "Had to pop up to my room, I thought I forgot one of my books." He smiled sheepishly at Harry and waved. "You didn't grace us with your presence in the train mate. Thought we weren't good enough for you? Not a very nice way to start the year."

Harry remembered this teenager, deep in the Chamber of Secrets trying to murder Ginny and himself. Sitting right in of him was Thomas Riddle. He-that-would-not-be-named called Harry his mate. Now Harry knew he was going to be sick.

"Nah, probably wanted to make his usual dramatic entrance," Nott laughed next to Harry. "Mission accomplished I suppose."

The group quieted as the sorting began. Harry wanted to leave the hall but Malfoy- well he guessed he should say Draco's hand was now making soft but forceful circles on his knee. Harry tried to even out his breathing, even attempted to concentrate on the sorting but Draco's hand kept circling closer and closer up and into his inner thigh. He coughed twice to try repress whatever noise might come out of his mouth. He didn't want to draw attention to himself if he moaned.

Trying to drown the boiling, new feelings in his stomach he kept his pumpkin juice pressed to his lips and forced his eyes closed and reminded himself he couldn't act out of place. His enemy number one looked at him a few times whenever another student made it into their house.

Forcing himself to not think about the things Draco was doing to him he chanced a glance over to the Gryffindor table. He choked on his juice. Neville had his arm around Ginny and kept whispering things into her ear causing her giggle. Harry knew he should be jealous but he felt that if anything turned out okay in this world it was Neville getting a girlfriend, even if she was potentially going to be his.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Draco breathed into Harry's ear kissing it gently. "I have everything you asked for." Draco was about to start nibbling on his ear when Tom turned back to them and Draco leaned away.

"Party tonight gents? I assume you all brought your share, it's going to be one hell of a night." Tom started piling food on to his plate and looked at Draco. "Got your favorite, fire whisky and for Harry the fruity stuff of course, peach rum and chocolate strawberries for the kink as you say." He and the boys around him laughed, Pansy still lip-locked at the moment.

"Um, thanks?" Harry returned meekly.

"Harry, what have you done to your hair?" Blaise interrupted the mood, his plate still empty and still looking at the boy like a wolf ready to claim his dinner.

"Er, new look?" He looked down at the table.

Draco sensing something was wrong squeezed his thigh lightly and turned to Blaise and simply said, "I love it, so bugger off."

"Alright, settle down gents. No need for knickers twisting. I told Da we would need the common room and he agreed as long as we all keep an eye on Harry, eh?" Tom laughed as he gave Harry a friendly wink. "Don't want the Halloween incident to happen again."

"Oi, Harry happened to make that party fun." Draco tried to come to his rescue. "You lot are just too boring for our kind of excitement."

"Hey now, I'll have you know I invented the word fun." Nott joked. "Besides, Severus wouldn't allow his son's best mate to get any punishment, even if he was caught peeing on the side of the castle. Bloody priceless that was."

Wait, Harry thought, Severus was Tom Riddle's guardian? Dumbledore left the most evil wizard of his age in the hands of someone who could've been sided with the enemy himself? It was laughable for Harry to think he was sitting across from Thomas Snape and that he happened to be his Ronald Weasley for this world.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt Draco's thumb brush over the tip of his cock. Harry sharply turned to Draco who continued laughing as though he wasn't doing anything naughty. He thought it was just a coincidence but he felt him do it again and slower this time. When Tom turned to Nott talking about how excited he was for potions Draco leaned back to Harry.

"I can't wait to tell everyone you're my boyfriend at the party. Then we can sneak away and have some. Real. Exciting. Fun." Again the blond kissed Harry, this time gently right under his ear.

All Harry could think was, it was going to be a very interesting night.


	4. The Party

**A/n- thanks to all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Cuz the next one is gonna be orgasmic ;D (warning if you're not into it, don't read) R/R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I claim not that which is Jk's, I thus claim to have no claim**

**

* * *

**Harry could barely understand what Dumbledore was saying during his speech nor did he try and eat anything. All his thoughts were focused on how upside down this world was. Just because he was friends with the teenage Voldemort he ended up gay and on the arm of Draco sodding Malfoy. Harry tried to put two and two together but for the life of him couldn't come up with any probable answers.

Dinner ended and the five boys started to go down to the dungeon area to their common room. The entire way the other boys talked about what music they should play or what games to amuse them, Draco never left his side and kept brushing his fingers against Harry's. He didn't even want to start contemplating what Draco had in store for him tonight. But he knew that the blond would probably be his best bet at getting answers so he'd try and not get on his bad side.

"You alright there Harry, you look think you're on another plane. Come back to us mate." Tom joked and clasped Harry's right shoulder.

"Don't look too glum, it's our last year after all." Nott threw in.

"Yeah, live it up! That's what you're always commanding us to do. Are sure you're okay?" Tom questioned as they entered into the room. He didn't wait for Harry to answer but instead told everyone they had to go to bed except the seventh years.

"I can't believe that insane headmaster made you Head Boy, Tom. He knows you're friends with us right?" Draco laughed and whipped out his wand. With a wink at Harry he started to help Nott decorate.

"Harry," a voice breathed on his back, "come with me to get the beverages, yeah?" Turning around Blaise dragged the boy up the stairs to what Harry assumed was their rooms. He made sure to pay attention so he would know where he was sleeping later.

Suddenly Blaise stopped them in the middle of the hall and shoved Harry against the wall forcing a kiss onto his lips. Harry didn't know what was happening as Blaise's tongue darted out begging for entrance, when he didn't oblige Blaise pulled away baffled.

"What is your problem baby?" Blaise didn't look into his eyes but instead trailed both his hands from Harry's wrist to his stomach. Harry didn't register the movement until he felt his robes being pulled upwards.

Shoving the unwanted hands away Harry shakily asked, "What are you doing? I have a boyfriend." Harry knew he was crazy for admitting that but he'd honestly rather keep his partners down to a minimum until he figured what the hell the other Harry was exactly doing in this world.

"Well, I'm trying to give you your first-night celebratory blow job that I've given you for four years, you're welcome." Blaise didn't register Harry starting to get scared and a little angry. When he shoved him away a second time the brown-haired boy sucked in a deep breath, "You're really serious about this boyfriend business aren't you? You told me it was only temporary and the only way the Draco would allow you to top him, so what is the big deal?" His hands grabbed Harry's cock and he whispered into his ear, "He doesn't have to know, baby."

"Stop!" Harry shouted and removed the offensive hand. He really didn't need this right now and really had no interest in the boy in front of him. It was bad enough that Draco had given him an erection in the Great Hall with Tom fucking Riddle-Snape trying to talk to him about how the library should extend their hours because studying was too hard to get done around his friends. "I have no idea what you're going on about Blaise but I take it back. Draco is my- boyfriend, so if you would please stop doing what you're planning on doing and help me the drinks for the party, I'd appreciate it."

Blaise's mouth fell open and it took him half a second to glare heatedly at Harry. "You're not actually serious about him are you? He doesn't know anything about you, he won't let you chain him up like you do me, and he won't blow you without trying to talk to you first. AND he certainly would never allow you free access to his body whenever you please. What are you thinking Harry, three weeks ago we were laughing about this little charade you agreed to. Don't you remember you were drunk at the time but not as much as you usually are?" At Harry's blank stare Blaise eyes softened, "You promised me that we'd be together Harry. I agreed that you could play around with whoever you liked as long as you came back to me in the end."

"Well, like you said I was drunk." Harry was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. He was starting to get sick of these curve balls from hell.

"Draco isn't right for you Harry. He doesn't _think_ like we do, he wants a real relationship with kisses, teddy bears, chocolate candies, hugs and," Blaise's face screwed up with disgust, "love."

Harry thought the situation was settled then, he'd stick with Draco and just him for now. He didn't want to be like Blaise and it made sick to fathom that he could ever be capable to, no matter what universe he lived in. He'd rather have respect then whatever the boy in front of him was offering.

"I'm with Draco now and you'll do best to remember it." Harry stated loathing that he thought love as something weak. If anything Harry felt a little better about allowing Draco to tell everyone they were together. If he had to be shoved with the git he at least had his value for said relationship. "I'm going back to party, I suggest you go and get the drinks. It's over, whatever this is-was, it no longer exists."

Harry started to walk away when Blaise shoved him against the wall again, "This had better be just a game, baby." He growled, "Because I'm telling you that I'm not giving you up to that prude Draco Malfoy while I have a breath left in my body. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you." He let go of him and turned to walk down the hall but tossed over his shoulder, "Don't be surprised when you crawl into my bed tonight because I'm certainly not joining in yours no matter how badly you beg."

Well, that was one good thing, he thought. Harry managed to anger him enough to back off for a while. He practically ran back the stairs oddly missing Draco's presence. The boring common room was now decorated with deep greens and shiny silver streamers from the roof. Moving pictures of their beloved snake mascot slithered along the walls and twisted with the booming music. Harry didn't know the band but he felt a lot safer with the noise.

An arm went around his shoulders as he looked up at Snape. "Hope you enjoy the party Harry, but I want you to know that if you are irresponsible and therefore caught in a state of distress I can't bail you out again." His usual drawl was somehow lighter as he continued, "I don't want to have to tell your mother I gave her only son detention on the first night. How about we wait for that fire-call until at least the third week. Change it up a bit?"

"O-of course Professor." Harry stiffened, just how bad was he at parties that everyone make fun of him for it?

"Harry, all I'm asking is you go light. Please have fun but no waking first years and making them jump from windows with makeshift parachutes. I'll see you bright and early for your Potions lesson." Snape then shocked Harry by ruffling his hair like his mother did that same morning and left with a genuine smile.

"Give you the usual warning did he?" Tom came around and gave him a hug. "See you later Da, thanks for the party."

"Anything for my son, well anything reasonable." A mock glare caused Tom to laugh and then the dark professor left to retire for the night.

"Oi Harry, you airhead where's the drinks?" Tom tried to punch him in his shoulder but Harry immediately blocked it thinking the boy was actually going to hit him. "A little cranky this evening are we? I'm guessing you made your slave boy get the goods." He smiled not thinking twice about the reaction. "Just cast the silence charms mate so we can get a few drink in ya. Loosen up whatever you're feeling right now."

Harry in fact was looking forward to some good liquor to calm him down. He focused his energy on creating a solid silencing charm; he had gotten good at them from screaming in the middle of the night dreaming about Voldemort killing everyone he knew. Said person was now filling up bowls with assorted chips, it was quite a trippy experience. He saw Blaise set several different bottles on the table next to Tom. A few of them had tags on them, like they were gifts or something.

Harry pretended to test out his spell waiting for Blaise to leave the table so that he could grab a bottle. When he did leave to go talk to Goyle in the corner Harry strolled over the refreshments. He passed on the muggle alcohol, he saw too many bad nights with Uncle Vernon to touch the stuff. Instead he grabbed a butter beer bottle and read the tag on the side, it said: _To my best mate Tommy, may your sexiness enjoy your weak drink of choice. Love your arse forever, Harry. _

This was the perfect opportunity to see what he was usually like. He made a mental note to call Tom, Tommy but to never ever call him sexy. He read a note on a bottle of red wine to Nott: _To Nott, may we __**NOTT**__enter the bed chamber together without first learning to hold our drinks. Stay hott __**NOTT**__, Harry. _Alright, so the other Harry was into making extremely lame jokes, he could do that.

There was only one other bottle with a tag, it was on a scotch bottle and from the fancy label he could tell it was ridiculously expensive. On the note attached it read: _To the man who is best in bed, always in my wet dreams and well- just meet me in a dark corner every chance you get, saucy little minx. You are my one and only baby-love, Blaise. Fuck you soon, Horny-now Harry. _So this meant that everything Blaise said was true. Harry guessed these bottles were meant for a private gift-giving and not this party. It would look suspicious if he ripped all the tags off so instead he changed the last one using his wand to read: _To Draco, my wonderful boyfriend. Love, Harry._

Short and simple, didn't want to draw any attention to how it sounded nothing like the other notes. Harry grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey, remembering it was Draco's favorite and grabbed two glasses. He wanted to find him before any other past lovers approached him.

Draco was arguing lightly with Nott that the decorations needed a bit more green when Harry shyly approached them.

"I think it looks great, you guys did a wonderful job." He said causing Draco to blush slightly. "I brought this for us." He lamely held up the bottle, Nott excused himself to go and grab his favorite leaving him and Draco alone.

"Thanks love." Draco grabbed the bottle and drew the shorter boy onto the couch behind him. Unscrewing the bottle with his mouth he then poured the two a glass each. "You don't have to drink what I'm drinking. I know how much you hate it." For the first time Harry noticed that Draco was timid in his presence.

Harry thought how cute he looked and gave him a small smile, "It's alright, and I just grabbed it because I knew you would want it." Draco paused and stared at him then leaned over to Harry and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Harry found himself returning it unconsciously.

"Aren't you a big sweetheart then," Draco said against his lips while gazing into his eyes. The pair was shaken out of their moment when Nott cleared his throat next to them.

"You're already drunk Harry? It's only been five minutes and you're already kissing some bloke." Nott laughed and held up his and Draco's bottle from Harry. "Thanks for the gift, NOTT." He continued giggling, "When were you going to tell us that you and Draco were well, _you and Draco_?"

"Now, I suppose." Harry answered and took a healthy gulp of his drink. It felt so good as it burned his throat. Draco round his arm around Harry's waist and moved him until he was on his lap.

"Well good for you two then, I always did think Draco was a good influence on you mate." Tom interjected as he took a swig of Harry's present of butter beer. "By the way, butter beer is the shit."

"Yeah tastes like it too," Blaise grumbled as he sat in an arm chair facing the couple. Tom didn't say anything but simply sat the arm of the chair, Nott sat in the other arm chair closest to Harry and Draco.

"So, since Harry hasn't suggested it yet I think it is truth or dare time." Nott said to stop the awkward silence. "Tom, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." He answered taking another drink.

"If you could be a mermaid, fairy or a unicorn which would you be?" A lame question but they just started playing.

"A unicorn, heard their blood makes you live forever." He laughed at the thought. "Oi, Draco truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tightening his arms around Harry and shifting to make his boyfriend more comfortable, Harry thought he could get used to this.

"Let me have a quick chat with Harry, over there." Tom grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him away from a protesting Draco. "I'll be sec, no funny business I promise. Not quite that sloshed, continue playing whilst we talk."

When they reached the other side of the room Tom asked point blank, "What are doing Harry? Do you honestly think it's a good idea to play around with our friend's heart like that? You know he's been in love with you since fourth year even after you buggered half the people you know. I don't want you to playing a game with him, mate. One more bad shake from you and I'm afraid he'll bloody snap."

What, Harry thought to himself; Draco was in love with him? Why would the other Harry use him for action when he knew his feelings were involved? Harry realized that Tom thought he was teasing the blond boy and was setting out to break his heart. Harry looked over to Draco who was staring after him. It didn't bother him half as much as the fact that now was committed to this relationship for sure.

"I'm not going to hurt him Tom." Harry saw the look of distrust in the other boy's eyes. "Honestly, um Tommy. I actually think I like him." He didn't want to admit it aloud but the thought that the other boy loved him gave him butterflies. He'd been so nice to him so far, backing up whenever he said something at dinner and respecting his space as much as a boyfriend could.

"Well, you best be sure that 'like' stays that way. He was worried sick about you on the train. Blaise and him were having a row about you screwing some fourth year. Just- don't you dare hurt him. You're my best mate but I care about him just as much as you and I'd hate to have to hex you." Harry noticed the anger flash in his eyes and told himself to watch Tom. He seemed lighthearted but he knew when he saw a flicker of the boy's old self when he saw it. "I'm glad we cleared that up." He patted him on the back and pushed him back to the circle.

"I mean if I had to choose by wand-point, I'd have to say I would give Lupin a blow job." Nott answered his question. "Out of him, Severus and Dumbledore he is the youngest and best looking I suppose. Oh Harry, back from your chat then. Alright truth or dare? Wait why do I even ask, dare. Alright, has to be a good one I suppose." Nott pondered trying to think up a bad one.

"No stripping," Draco said, "or kissing other blokes." He added when Blaise snorted at the request.

"Alright, seven minutes in heaven with Draco in the snogging closet then." Nott grinned when Harry's eyes widened. He was okay with Draco but he wasn't nearly that drunk to be okay with now being his first snogging session. "You're welcome."

"But we can't play while he's away," Blaise objected leaning forward. Draco turned to raise his eyebrow and look down at him.

"Um, okay. Tom, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare." Tom returned quickly. "Don't make it too uncomfortable for me mate, I want my dignity for the morning."

"Chug the rest your butter beer?" Harry dared unsure if that was horrible or not. He'd never really played this game. "And Blaise's drink too."

Blaise's mouth dropped, "That's the best you can do?"

"He gave his dare now I think we will see you lot in seven minutes, probably." Draco smirked at the fuming brown-head. Tom and Nott whistled and cat called as Draco again placed his arm around Harry guiding him to the closet. When they entered Draco immediately grabbed Harry's face and swept him into a mind-blowing kiss which Harry returned heatedly.

The fire whiskey must have worked quickly since he grabbed the blonde's ass and pulled him flush against his body. Draco lightly touched his tongue to Harry's lips unlike Blaise who tried to force his way in. Moaning slightly Harry allowed him access. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. He thought back to his Draco, the sulking and bad mood, the years of fighting when they could have been doing this.

Draco moved his hands from his face after three minutes of constant licking and sucking of Harry's luscious lips. He could kiss those lips all day if Harry commanded it so. Draco's hands traveled down his sides and he started nibbling on Harry's neck.

He muttered, "I have waited so long for this." Harry remembered what Tom said about the argument Draco had on the train with Blaise.

"Draco," he gasped, "I just-just wanted you to know that I was only sleeping on the train. I didn't want to uhm, bother you with my snoring. I wasn't with anyone else I promise." He shuddered as the taller boy starting grinding his erection against Harry's.

"Love, I'm not naïve. I know that you only agreed to be my boyfriend the second we were in Hogwarts. Whatever you doing up until then I don't care about." He captured his lips and rested his head on his shoulder. "You've amazing Harry. I didn't anticipate you being this- this good to me. I promise to keep making you happy as long as you'll have me."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't believe this was the same cold-hearted creep he knew, who knew he was so passionate? Instead of answering him he sealed his promise with a kiss. Their kisses were slow and mushy, Harry started feeling dizzy. But he realized it wasn't from the kissing and he pulled away.

"I don't feel so good." Harry said now having a hard time standing.

"Ugh, that bastard. He put some of your ecstasy pills in the drink." Draco informed him now grabbing onto Harry to stand up straight. "That Zabini is a pain in my ass. Maybe we should retire early and make him jealous." He giggled now lost to the pills. "I have some things to do- to do to you, to you. Bad, naughty things."

"Blaise drugged us?" Harry breathed in and out trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling taking over his head.

"No, he just drugged me." Draco sighed. "He hates me." He shrugged and lifted his head. "Come on love, I think your dick and my mouth should play. I sound so stupid right now." Draco leaned forward and clumsily gave him a kiss. "Not how I pictured this moment but whatever, not going to let old fuck-face ruin it. If anything it should make things very interesting."

Harry couldn't hear him however, looking at Draco with half-hooded eyes he nodded in agreement. Lying down right now seemed like his best option, he made sure to remember to hurt Blaise in the morning for trying to prank Draco.

"Multiple orgasms, coming right up." Draco tried to say seriously but failed as he started to lead Harry up the stairs. Every time they tripped they both let out a string of giggles. Looking over at the group he saw Blaise sitting on Nott's lap, obviously not happy at his dare. Tom gave Harry a smirk causing Blaise to turn around. The shock on his face made Harry laugh harder until he was out of view.


	5. Chocolate Strawberries

**a/n- Thanks for the reviews, I try to answer all questions by inserting them into the story, so if you have question please R/R!! Or if you enjoy please let me know!! I'm thinking I could do at least ten more chapters and I want to know what people are thinking!! side note: I don't know if anyone cares but the Blaise I'm writing isn't the one from the book but the usual Italian one that shows up in stories like this, don't know why but it fits better. **

**Usual Warning: SMUT for YOU, SMUT for ME, total smut between Draco and Harry!! Sexxy!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK, sadly. **

* * *

Harry stopped laughing as they entered the bedroom. He could tell that the one closest to the wall wasn't his since it had hott pink sheets on it. To his surprise Draco led him to that exact bed; Harry now officially hated his evil twin. He brought out his wand and tried to mutter a spell to change the color since it was making him nauseous. When he couldn't think of any he groaned and tried to shallow back the bile building in his throat.

"Are you feeling alright love?" Draco asked concerned as he grabbed his own wand and placed it next to Harry's bed. "Oh no, you didn't eat anything at dinner. No wonder you're so wobbly, lie back. Yeah that's it," he said as he helped him to a comfortable position. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get you some food. Is there anything you want?"

Harry was amazed that Draco was willing to leave back down to the party when he was just as messed up as Harry was feeling.

"Yeah, could you change the sheets to be black or something? It's really starting to freak me out." Harry asked and lightly touched Draco's arm. "Are you okay? Is there a spell we can do to stop this because my brain isn't working to well right now?"

"You're so funny," Draco laughed at him obviously enjoying the effects of the pills. "Once I get you some food you'll feel so good, and if you don't then we can erase the effects. As for the sheets, I agree. I have always agreed, thank you for letting me change them. I was going to talk to you about it anyway. There's no way I'm sleeping on these sheets." He talked more to himself as he grabbed his wand and made the awful pink turn into a deep forest green.

"So much better, I can't believe you lot didn't attack me over that." Harry tested the blankets that were now silk and moaned by how good they felt. Draco tried to put his wand back on table but instead ended up falling to the floor. "Draco, are you alright?"

He groaned in protest, "I'm such a failure, I can't even give you a good first night together. Why are you even with me?" His embarrassment broke Harry's heart. "Blaise was right I'm not good enough for you." He sat upright and tried breathing in and out. Harry slid from the bed to floor next to a now crying Draco. This was the Draco he'd been used to this past year, so lost and alone. No wonder Tom warned him, if Dumbledore decided to not give Harry his memories this boy would probably he suicidal before the year was out.

"Draco, you fell down. I fall down all the bloody time and that's when I sober. Please stop crying." Harry's head was spinning but he didn't care as he straddled the boy and kissed his cheek. "You're honestly the only thing at the moment keeping me sane. I want this to work, I need you."

Without Draco he'd have to face Blaise and an onslaught of potential dangers brought on from his past. It was nice that the Slytherin protected him and cared so much for him without anything in return. Harry was a huge believer in karma and right then and there he knew that he would make up for anything wrong that had happened to Draco in the past six years.

"I'll lift the pills now shall I?" Draco smiled sadly. "I wanted this to be perfect and everything you wanted."

"Draco, what do _you_ want?" Harry asked as he hugged him.

"I just want to start over you and me. I want you to know that I am worthy of you. I know that you came up here to be alone with Blaise and that kills me, I saw your face when Nott said we should go to the closet together. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Draco said bitterly sounding like his old self. It gave Harry chills to know that he still had that effect on him.

"Bloody hell, "Harry said relieved, "I want to start over too. I have no idea what's been going on and all I wanted to do was get the drinks and he pushed me against the wall. I told him we were together, then he got mad and Tom warned me not to hurt you. Which is weird because who is he to tell me not to hurt to anyone?" Harry rambled knowing he shouldn't be saying this but the drugs were loosening his tongue. It felt so right to just tell him everything. He didn't feel trapped anymore sitting on ground with Draco. "I like being with you and Merlin you kiss like an angel. I have never felt this way, and it may be the lack of food and pills but I want this so badly." He wasn't sure if he was lying but it felt okay to say so that Draco would feel better. "I told Blaise that I'm with you now. Yes, I was afraid of the snogging you but that's because I've never done this before."

Draco took the last bit as he never had been in a relationship and not that he'd never kissed a boy and liked it. Muttering something under his breath both boys felt instant relief when the cloudy fuzz went away. He then took Harry's chin and tilted his face forward raising his right eyebrow with a smirk.

"Blaise pushed you against a wall and you told him we were together?" He sounded amazed. "Who are you?"

"Can we just forget the past and promise each other that whatever I did to you I won't do again because I've done awful things, apparently. I want this to be our start over point." Harry begged as his stomach let out a growl breaking the mood. Draco smiled and softly kissed his lips.

"I agree to your request Harry James Potter, and allow me to fetch my new boyfriend some chocolate covered strawberries so that we can create new memories together. But before that I have to kick Blaise's arse for touching you." Draco started to try and lift him up but Harry held him in place for a second longer.

"Don't waste your time on that git." He muttered. "It's the past and I want you back here as soon as possible." Now that he could think clearly he decided that their room was a bit disturbing when there was no one in it. Draco took it as Harry wanting to start with the naughty time so he jumped up when Harry removed himself.

"I promise to not harm Blaise," he vowed, "until such a time when he tries to steal you again. Is there anything else you want?"

"Butter beer please," He said happily and got up to peck Draco's lips. The kiss turned heated quickly as Draco laid him on his bed once again and climbed on top of him. He kept his hands on Harry's face so that they could break off. Controlling himself Harry let out a quick 'hurry please' as Draco begrudgingly started to leave the room.

Blowing him a kiss Draco dashed off back downstairs to gather Harry's request. It was pleasant that Draco was willing to do everything Harry wanted, which was probably his downfall against the other Harry who he would now call Evil-Harry. He knew that he wouldn't take advantage of the sexy blonde's kindness because Harry wouldn't do that to anyone. He thought maybe it might be a good thing to try and talk to Dumbledore or Snape about his past but he couldn't risk anyone finding out. The Headmaster never told him of the repercussions of anyone figuring out he didn't actually belong here so he would have to find the story of his own past alone.

He got up to start digging around his own trunk and found some peculiar items including but not limited to hot pink, black, green and red fuzzy handcuffs, multiple blind folds, a book on sexual positions that had been marked with a check for the ones he had done (which was a lot) and then stopping his search he came across a bound book. On the title it read _Harry James Potter, My World as told by Me_. Harry had hit the jack pot, he found his own diary. Now he could find out everything he needed to know without embarrassing himself.

Footsteps echoed in the hall and Harry didn't have time to open the book. Jumping back on the bed he smiled as Draco entered the room with a case of butter beer and the promised chocolate strawberries. Harry actually didn't care what he brought, he was so hungry. Closing the door behind him Draco motioned his wand to create a silence charm around the bed. He then lay down next to Harry as the refreshments floated to next to the bed. His last spell was to close all the curtains around creating a perfectly private space.

Harry was now feeling apprehensive about what was going to happen. He wanted to have sex, sure but what if he was rubbish and Draco knew? Judging by the pictures in the book he found he had no clue as what to do. Draco took off his shoes and Harry followed his example.

"I cannot believe you wanted butter beer of all things." Draco muttered as he placed Harry on top of him. He made a strawberry float over his fingers so that he could feed them to the ex-Gryffindor. Harry happily bit into it causing the juice to slowly trickle down Draco's hand. Slowly Harry licked from Draco's forearm back up to his palm then back to take another bite and finally repeating the motion until he had eaten five. Then grasping his wrist Harry started sucking on Draco's index finger, taking the entire digit into his mouth earning him a moan from the boy under him.

He had no idea what he was going to do next, he had only seen a few porn movies that he stole from Dudley's room and most of them were girl on girl. But Draco took the reins as he made Harry get on his knees as his robes were taken off of him. Now he was wearing his muggle jeans and black T-shirt from that morning. Returning the favor Harry stripped Draco from his robes and gasped when he saw he was only wearing Slytherin boxers underneath.

He looked thin under his robes but naked Harry traced the outline of his six pack. Draco's lean muscles rippled under Harry causing him to grow hard. Palming his upper torso Harry was lost to everything else in the world. He wished he had lotion to bathe the smooth, pale skin in front of him. Not getting enough stimulation from Harry, Draco reached up to bring Harry's head down begging softly for him to kiss his body. Putting a nipple into his mouth Draco whimpered as his lover bit down gently then darted out his tongue and rotated it around his mouth.

Arching his back Draco's sighs became heavier, loving the foreplay but wanting to touch him also. He pushed Harry backward and ripped his shirt over his head, grabbing him by the waist he expertly started undoing the belt.

"I love your new look," Draco said huskily. "But I think I like you better in the nude." As he said this Draco pushed Harry further back so that the blond was now on top. Now only in his black boxers Harry reached out to softly palm the other boy's cock.

"I think you look sexy in your boxers." Harry knew he was rubbish at talking dirty so instead he put his hand completely in his underwear and they both gasped as he gripped Draco's cock. Slowly rubbing circles around the tip Draco started to protest as he removed the hand.

Harry froze thinking that he did something wrong but Draco just leaned down and placed a hard kiss to his. "I'm not ready Harry yet, I'll let you be on top later but I just, I can't." Murmuring against his lips he waited for Harry to nod. He wouldn't know what to do if he was on top anyway.

Draco then bit Harry's lower lip and started a trail of soft kisses and sucks down his chest. The further he went the harder and more urgent his motions became until he came across the offensive article of clothing. He paused and looked up at Harry who had his eyes screwed shut at the sensations building up inside of him.

Placing his mouth over Harry's rock hard penis over the fabric he laughed when the boy jerked upward. Taking that opportunity Draco tugged his boxers down until it was off, and then he stripped himself as well leaving both of them staring at the other. After another moment Draco grasped Harry's cock and licked the tip. Gripping the comforter below him he arched up again not being able to deal with what Draco was doing.

Draco then swirled his tongue around the top causing Harry to pant. He screamed as the blond engulfed Harry's cock. As he went slowly up and down the cock he started playing with the ball sack. The other hand holding Harry in place so that he wouldn't hump his face too much.

Harry couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, his mouth open and head thrown back he tried to stifle his shouts as Draco started bobbing his head and down faster. Moaning as he went causing the vibrations that made Harry's toes start to curl.

"Bloody hell, bloody hell…" Harry started saying over and over again. He didn't know how to let go nor did he want to. When Draco grabbed his hips and quickly went all the way down to the base and up and to the tip in a rapid motion Harry couldn't take it anymore. His belly felt as if on fire as his orgasm ripped through his body leaving him feel alive and tingly.

Draco swallowed every last drop of Harry and placed a kiss to the tip as he put Harry's balls in his mouth and used his hand to jerk Harry's cock back to life again. Harry didn't know what to do but allow Draco to bring him off yet again. He sat up and grabbed Draco's hair as he felt another orgasm surge through him.

"I kind of did that backwards from what you usually like." Draco mentioned as he whirled his tongue inside Harry's belly button earning him a gasp. "But I thought you might enjoy switching it up a bit." Harry fell backwards on the bed to allow better access for whatever else Draco wanted to do it him.

Spreading Harry, Draco settled himself between Harry's shaking legs. Muttering a quick wand-less lube spell and inserted two fingers into his tight bum. Harry chocked on a moan, unsure of how he felt about this. All his fears vanished though as Draco bent Harry's knees inward and held them up to gain better admission into his channel. After the blond commanded him to relax Harry started to feel that familiar bubbly feeling in his gut. Surely he couldn't be getting off for a third time already?

"I think you're ready," Draco said through gritted teeth. "I wanted to make love to you but I don't think that's going to happen." He gasped as he removed the talented fingers and replaced them with his aching cock. Slowly he pushed his way not pausing but trying his best to not hurt Harry.

"You feel so good," Harry encouraged, "you're so big." He said honestly, knowing he sounded like a cheap hooker but it did the trick as Draco drove home. Fully seated he waited a beat before taking himself out and ramming it back in, rapidly and trying to find a good pace. After thirty seconds he found it as Harry moved with him, meeting him for every thrust. If someone told him he would end up under Draco's demanding power he would have never believed it.

If anything Evil-Harry did right in this world, it was to agree to allow Draco to have him. Even if it was a trick Harry didn't care, he was now officially addicted to Draco. Draco let out a series of unintelligible loving phrases as he picked up the pace lost in his own bliss. When he finally reached his peek he screamed that Harry was his, which Harry agreed to and helped him ride out the last of his ecstasy. Without pulling out Draco fell on top of the shorter boy and they started kissing each other with a firmness and urgency. Grabbing Draco's ass again, Harry bravely entered his tongue into Draco's mouth. They stayed in their embrace for several minutes until Draco pulled away staring down at Harry's swollen lips.

He looked like he was going to say something but at the last minute shook his head and instead gently pulled his dick out of Harry and lay next to him on the bed. Harry rolled over and placed his arm around Draco, concerned. When Draco wouldn't meet his eyes he started to get scared. What if he knew something was wrong? Did he come too soon or not enough?

"Can I sleep with you tonight Harry?" Draco asked his eyes closed scared of the answer. "I mean I know you like sleep alone and everything. But you said we would start over and you always let Blaise-" Harry thought his thought process by biting his neck.

"Don't say that name, of course you can stay. I'm not sleeping by myself especially after-" Harry stopped himself. He was going to say especially after his lost his virginity to him, but he knew that wasn't correct. So instead he said, "After our first re-start over, couple sex. Besides you need me to protect you from the monsters lurking outside." Harry tried to joke.

Draco turned toward Harry and kissed him once then looked into his eyes, "If this is a just a pastime for you love, you need to tell me now. If I stay the night that means this is real."

It was if Draco was trying to convince Harry to kick him out of bed. Then he realized this was what Evil-Harry did, used him and then tossed him back to his own bed. Harry had no idea how Draco did it; he slept in the same room and had to be okay with him fucking Blaise a few feet away. Harry brushed some of Draco's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"If anything I'm sure about anything Draco, it's you." He started lovingly pecking Draco's lips, not being able to get enough of him. Evil-Harry was one insane shit-head to use him. "Let's go to sleep, we have a whole day of classes ahead of us." Snuggling closer to his boyfriend they both started drifting to sleep. Harry awoke once to see that Blaise ripped back the curtains to find the two naked lovebirds holding each other. With a curse and a glare he shut the curtain and Harry knew that this whole mess was just the beginning.


	6. Day One

**a/n- whoa! steamy!! But Harry's late night adult time isn't the only thing he has to worry about! :D Enjoy! and R/R! Please, I'm addicted to feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, The Muffin Man nor his wife. If you were wondering what I do own- well, nothin. :'( **

* * *

Waking up around four in the morning Harry could not fall back asleep from all the thoughts that were circling in his head. He had sex with Draco Malfoy, Draco and him, he was inside of his- they, together- how he did allow _that_ to happen? Sure he was seventeen, hormones and everything made him want it but Harry never acted on his impulses. It wasn't like him, plus he didn't think twice about allowing Draco to do what he pleased with him. After half an hour of staring at the sleeping male in his arms he settled on his theory.

He may have the mind of a virgin but he was in Evil Harry's body, and it had intercourse all the time. Usually when he felt an urge, to let's say kiss someone, his body reacted in wave of heated mortification convincing him to banish his mind set. With the right coaxing Harry's body was alright with sex- or fucking as it was because it craved the touch. Remembering Draco's lips on his he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it was kind of wrong but his lips didn't care whatsoever.

Harry had even grabbed his arse more than a few times without thinking about it. He'd have to be more careful, the only reason that he rejected Blaise was because he scared him enough to take control of the body he was currently residing. Sure it left him a little hot and bothered, but it shocked his mind into walking away. When he found out Draco loved him his mind became okay with Draco touching him. That had to be the answer because Harry certainly did not want to do what they had done so soon when he barely knew this Draco, but it came almost natural.

Dumbledore definitely didn't prepare him for any of this.

Draco started to stir as the sun came up; it was interesting to see his body worked like an alarm clock. Right as the sunlight touched his face his gray eyes slowly opened. It took him a moment to understand where he was before smirking at Harry, causing him to blush. Neither made any effort to speak nor move away from their embrace. He sighed and snuggled closer to Harry, closing his eyes again so he didn't ruin the moment.

Harry wished now he'd snuck out of bed to brush his teeth since he was painfully aware that the chocolate from last night had left a disgusting taste. He hoped Draco wasn't into morning breath. Ew. Suddenly the curtains were split open and standing there was Tom, beaming at them both. Somehow in the middle of the night one of them pulled the blankets over their bodies so they weren't caught completely in a graceless state.

"Morning," Tom sang, who knew the evil dark lord was such a morning person? "Time to get ready gents; have some entertaining learning to accomplish." He truly was demented.

"Sod off," Draco turned to him trying to shut the curtains but Tom just opened them up all the way. Harry could now see that Nott had a camera in hand, after the flash he ran away before either could react. "You bloody git!" The blonde yelled as he sat up ready to run after him, he looked down at his nude chest and decided it was better to get him later.

"Sorry we just had to," Tom shrugged and walked away not bothering to close the blinds. Draco was forced to exit the bed naked to grab their clothes. Blaise was already up and ignoring the pair as he grabbed a book to head down stairs still fuming about the situation.

This left the two boys alone to get ready for the day, heading into the bathroom Harry felt relieved to brush his teeth, finally. Once he was finished Draco dragged him to the shower and cleaned every inch of his body. As he was washing his hair Harry couldn't believe how being with another male could be so sensual. Was it his body that made him want to snog the boy in front of him or had he wanted to but never allowed himself to think so? It was all very perplexing but he knew for a fact that Draco made him feel damn good. Returning the favor to Draco they shared slow velvety kisses not trying to rush the time they had together before class.

As Harry exited the shower and pulled on his discarded jeans from the night before he watched Draco as he dressed. He had so many burning questions about what Evil Harry had put him through. On top of the desirability it was easy for Harry to be nice to him because he was an ideal boyfriend, if he ever admitted it to himself. Even though Harry didn't quite think himself bent he was sure that Draco would be this sweet with any one of his lovers. It made him wonder what the Draco from before was like in a relationship. Shaking his thoughts from his head he promised himself that this wasn't the boy he knew, it was a completely different person. The Malfoy he remembered would never, ever show that level of affection to anyone and most definitely not to Harry.

Then he wondered what had made Evil Harry attracted to guys in the first place? Maybe Blaise seduced him into the world and Draco happened to go along with them? As far as he could tell his friends were quite aware his of his involvements that excluded women. It was strange trying to picture himself with Ginny or even Cho doing the things he did with Draco. Also on his mind were his old friends and if he should try and patch things up with Mione. If he could somehow get that far maybe he could also get through to Ron and everyone else. Harry out of the blue thought he hadn't seen the red-head at all since he'd been back. Usually Ron was the loudest one of the group, without trying to be he could gain half of the Great Hall's attention.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. "What are thinking Potter?" He chided melodiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He returned humorlessly and quickly kissed him once. "Breakfast time?" Causing the other male to laugh, he took it as a yes.

When they entered the Great Hall it was like he was back in his own time. Everyone stopped talking as they saw the couple holding hands. Hushed whispered and gossip spread like wild fire. Draco blushed and ducked his head down but Harry took it indifferently because he was honestly used to it. When they sat down Harry didn't even look up when someone from the Hufflepuff table shouted at them and stormed out of the Great Hall. He was too hungry to care what was happening around him and he didn't understand the gravity of the circumstances that was taking place around him.

"Well now you've done it, mate. You've got half the school up in a hissy fit." Nott said loudly as he buttered his toast. "What a way to start the year, the whispers, the attention, it's like Italy all over again."

Ignoring him Harry happily ate his eggs and sipped his pumpkin juice. "Don't know why anyone cares. It's not like it's going to last." This brought him away from his food, looking up he saw Mione standing in front of him with the same glare as on the train, except this one looked darker than before.

"Leave him alone Granger, he's trying to eat you know. Don't want him throwing up by looking at your pasty complexion." Blaise interjected rudely as he sat next to Nott. "Run along, Tom isn't here so there's no need to ruin everyone's morning."

"Bite me." Hermione said boldly.

"Not even if you paid me mudblood." He tossed back.

Harry couldn't help himself, Hermione was his friend no matter what dimension he was in. "Hey, shut it Blaise. Besides she's doing nothing wrong. Don't call ever her that, she's way more intelligent than you'll ever be. Take it back, _now_." The level of shock on the Italian's face was at about a 99.9% as his mouth was stupidly agape that Harry would ever defend a Gryffindor, especially her. "Take it back." He repeated more seriously than before.

"Fine, she's not a mudblood just a bitch." Blaise hissed angrily and slammed down his silverware to leave the dining hall.

Harry turned to Hermione whose glower softened but it was replaced with hesitation at truly believing what just happened. "I don't need you to help me Potter. I'm perfectly capable of talking down one of your pets." With that she turned her heel and marched back to her own table. Harry didn't mind that she hadn't said thanks; he was glad that the opportunity arose for him to show his true colors. Tom joined them at the table having been chatting with his dad, "I have to say, that Granger chick looks pretty adorable when she's flustered." Not saying anything about Harry's sudden heroic moment, Nott took the chance for him.

"What the hell was that about?" He looked amazed and confused at the same time. "You never speak to that girl let alone defend her when Blaise takes jabs."

"Yeah um, well," Harry needed to come up with a good reason for his action, "I didn't want to piss off the Head Girl anymore I suppose. She did tell me she'd keep a close eye on me. Better help her out where I can, even the score a bit?" He didn't know if they bought it but he crammed some bacon into his mouth so that he wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Yeah like she could catch you," Tom snorted. "She's cute and clever but you're just un-catchable mate. Probably why everyone's so fascinated with your monogamous liaison."

Harry looked at him and thought how angry he became that ex-Voldie expressed interest in his friend. He couldn't fathom the idea that Tom Riddle-Snape was into her even if it was because he was attracted to her brains. It was like a druggie having interest in a little sister; he couldn't help but feel protective. He was brought out of his thoughts when Draco clutched his hand, looking up he saw that he was wary of his actions but he didn't refute them by talking about it.

"Yeah didn't think anyone would really care you two were together." Nott continued. "It's not like you were enemies or anything, probably just angry one-night stands wondering why Harry didn't let them hold their hand to breakfast. Think about it that is like at least forty livid ex-lovers-" Tom kicked him under the table; the conversation was making Draco feel extremely self-conscious.

"Anyway, what's first on the agenda?" Tom brought out his schedule not apologizing for his bruising kick. "My favorite, Defense against the Dark Arts." Ironic. "What about you two?"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand knowing they would have to talk about what Nott said. Harry now knew for sure that Draco would have to protect him, forty ex-lovers? It was a wonder he could walk!

"I think the same?" Harry answered not knowing his schedule.

"Yeah then Potions, Herbology, lunch, Transfiguration, and then a free period." Draco listed having memorized their schedule.

"How great, our days match." Harry smiled not knowing that Draco had done it on purpose, he even had to argue with his father about not having another class. He wanted to be at Harry's side at all times. "Maybe we could go to the pitch and play a little one on one of Quidditch." He thought aloud not looking at anyone's face. When he noticed the silence he looked up.

"You loathe Quidditch." Nott stated. "You said the only thing it was good for was 'watching charismatic poofters ride around on giant penis brooms bashing balls with their manly sticks.'"

"Oh," why was he fucking up so much? "Well, I watched a game with my dad and I think it looks like great fun, don't you think Draco?" He didn't know if he felt the same way not being to contemplate hating something as amazing as Quidditch.

"Yeah," he breathed excitedly, "that sounds like loads of fun! I can teach you some of the moves I learned on the team and show you how I caught the snitch third year-" Draco continued to talk, energized to be able to connect with Harry more. The black haired boy listened enthusiastically pretending to know nothing about it. Draco just about burst whenever Harry added compliments and praise for some of the maneuvers he'd pulled off. They wouldn't stop chatting about it as they walked to their first class. Tom and Nott added their two cents here and there but the conversation was mostly held by Draco whose arm was slung about Harry's waist like that'd always been together.

Harry didn't mind in the least, he'd received about ten death glares on the way and didn't want anyone to come up and talk to him. He also noticed some odd looks from the girls as well, he wondered if they were jealous that he was Draco's boyfriend or if they thought the couple was too adorable for words. He could never tell what women were thinking.

Entering the classroom Harry was thrilled to see Lupin was their professor. He wanted to wave badly at him but thought of how Hagrid reacted and decided to wait for him to wave first. Which he did as Harry and Draco took their seats in the middle. Harry was relieved that he wasn't on bad terms with him, and then he remembered that his father had complimented him on wearing Lupin's Christmas gift. He was practically family to him then.

Having a few minutes before class Lupin walked up to them. "Hello Harry, how's everything?"

"It's great Remus, can't wait for another great year." He answered genuinely. Lupin laughed and shook his head.

"Harry you don't have to pretend to want to be here. You're father told me how much you hate this class, would rather be learning to make sleeping droughts with Professor Snape. Hopefully you won't be too painfully bored this year. Hello Draco, nice to see you again. Ah, Tom I wanted to ask you about your admission into Auror training-" Lupin quickly moved away.

His favorite class was potions? It was interesting sure but he loved this class, probably with no impending world domination it did seem silly to take. He couldn't believe that Lupin thought he was boring, he learned how to create his Patronise with the man for goodness sake. Also, Thomas "Voldemort" Riddle-Snape was becoming an Auror? What was that about he wondered? What did Evil Harry want to be when he grew up, a porn star?

"I can't believe Tom got accepted and you didn't." Draco mentioned quietly. "It's better though, dangerous job that is." He lightly traced a pattern on the back on Harry's hand with his fingers.

"What are you going to do after school ends?" Wondered now the he knew Evil Harry ruined his future. His reputation probably trashed his chanced of achieving his dream.

"I don't really know," he returned uncaring. "I was thinking maybe get a job at the Ministry, maybe try and continue schooling and get my masters in potions and be an expert for field work?" It was his dream but he knew better that he'd end up staying at the Ministry with his father, not that he minded he just wanted a more exciting career.

"I think that's brilliant." Harry smiled. Draco turned red as Lupin called the class to attention.

"Today we will be learning a great deal about vampires, the myth separated from the fact. I'm sorry to say ladies that they do not in fact sparkle." This earned a laugh from the class. Harry had no idea what he was talking about. "Please open your books to chapter 23; the vampire does _in fact_ sleep in a coffin-"

As the class went on Harry kept catching Draco staring at him, when he would look back the other turned forward as if he wasn't doing anything. The boy had it bad for him. He kept doing it through their classes and even during lunch. Before their last class Harry pulled him aside to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing? Why did I do something?" Draco asked now worried he'd upset his boyfriend.

"No, it's just you keep looking at me like I'm going to disappear?" Harry pried even more, "You still think I'm playing some sort of sick joke on you?"

"I can't help it love, you've never- you have never been so-" He stopped himself when a shadow came upon him.

"Well, look at this. The It couple stealing away a few peaceful moments, how precious." Ron said, standing with his hands on his hips. "Didn't believe what I heard from the grape vine so I had to see for myself. The prat who ruined my life is now happy. Can't have that now can I?" Ron asked as he threw out a punch knocking Harry into the wall. Blood running from his busted lip. "Have fun sucking your boyfriend's cock with a broke face." He said calmly as he tried to take another swing. This time however Draco stepped in front him taking the blow. Thankfully a Professor was walking by and froze him in place before he could do anymore harm.

"Go to the Hospital Wing," they commanded. The two didn't need to be told twice as they practically ran away from the red-head. "You're not allowed on campus Ronald Weasley; I'm going to have to contact the authorities." Harry heard the professor say, wondering just what the hell Evil Harry had got him into now.


	7. Hospital Wing Drama

**a/n- Hey everyone! No I didn't forget about you guys, it's the first week of college. ugh! But now I'm moved in and have a basic schedule to work around. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for r/r-ing!! ENJOY (I command thee)**

**Disclaimer- Boom, boom, boom I gots no claim, yo. Hail JK, coolest cat around. I'm stopping now**

**Usual warnings this is SLASH with mature content! :D **

* * *

Draco sighed for the hundredth time as Madame Pomfrey lectured them on the disadvantages of horse playing. After she magically healed their wounds she wanted them to stay to be sure they hadn't broken anything. Draco rolled his eyes knowing that she just wanted to torture them some more. This wasn't the first time either of them had been there for fighting but Harry didn't know that. Even though Harry knew Ron started the punches he was trying to figure out what had happened.

"You'd think she'd know to just heal us and move on." Draco said annoyed that he had to miss class; he wanted to show off Harry as creepy as it sounded but it made him happy to see all the envious classmates. He was sitting on Harry's bed while the dark haired boy lay back trying to think of how he could make things right.

"I can't believe he was that mad at us." He muttered. He wanted so badly to bluntly ask Draco what he did but at the same time he didn't really want to know. "I'm sure most of it was at me and I'm so sorry that you got hurt."

"Well, you did ruin his life Harry and rightly so I might add." Draco mentioned like it was no big deal. "I guess this is just the kind of thing that comes along with being your boyfriend I suppose." Draco joked lightly.

Harry knew that in a fight he could defend himself, hell he'd defeated Voldemort a couple times it shouldn't be too hard to beat Ron. His gut tightened thinking earlier about Mione, just like her Harry didn't want to Ron to suffer in any way especially because of him. That's why Harry wanted Draco to be around, he didn't want these kinds of fights and the blond's presence made people stay away. It was odd that Evil Harry was in this situation at all, what could he have done to ruin another person's life? That took skill Harry didn't have.

Draco was looking anxious as Harry pondered his predicament and shifted on the bed. Harry turned to him and smiled. "This morning at breakfast, what Nott said-?"

"It's the past." Draco said abruptly. "I don't really care how many men you've been with, I've been with a couple myself you know that. I'm over it and if you are too then I don't care." He lied a little bit; it still hurt to know who took Harry's virginity was not him.

"Very well then," Harry said satisfied, he really didn't want a mushy conversation and loved that Draco was direct and to the point. It made things easier because he didn't have to guess what he was thinking like everyone else in this place. If only he could read minds somehow.

The doors burst open as Tom, Nott and a worried Blaise came into the hospital wing. Harry gasped as he saw following behind them was Snape and Dumbledore who looked tired, like he had been taking a nap before he came.

"When I find that ginger half wit, I'm going to mangle him." Tom expressed seriously. This wasn't good; an angry could become an angry wizard. Harry started to speak tell him it was alright but Tom grabbed his face observing the damage. When his fingers touched Harry's face he froze in place, it was fine that he was a friend but any contact with the thin male still made him cringe.

"Luckily, Draco was here to protect him- oh wait no he didn't." Blaise smirked thinking that this was going to be the turning point for Harry. Whatever spell he was under had to shattered, if he saw Weasley he would have hexed him on the spot. Draco raised his eyebrow not caring what the Italian was accusing him of, he had Harry. He felt terrible that it happened but neither boy saw him approach them.

"Thomas, please step back I have to talk with Mr. Potter and Malfoy about what happened." Dumbledore looked bored about the whole situation. It hurt Harry a little bit that he wasn't his favorite anymore, not only that but he felt like he couldn't go to him like he did before. He made a promise to himself to fire call his parents tonight, remembering why he did this in the first place. He had his parents and sure a lot of people hated him but it was worth it.

Draco retold the tale, their friends and Snape were standing on the side listening intently. Tom growled after he was done explaining the situation. "I thought he couldn't get on school grounds?" Nott questioned also mad that his friends were harassed by a Gryffindor.

"Yes well, I'm sure someone helped him get past the magical gates," Snape answered in an accusatory voice that went over Harry's head. "I wasn't so sure that allowing him home study through the school was the correct action after the predicament he placed one of your students in Albus." He wasn't angry with the old man but he got his point across.

"I'll never know what that Granger girl sees in that weasel." Blaise muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear. Connecting the dots Harry realized that Snape was accusing Hermione of letting Ron into the school and they were together? He really needed to read that diary in his room. Sitting up he shook his head and told the Headmaster, "She couldn't have done it; she wouldn't break the rules just to let Ron in to beat me up. She may not like me but rules are rules to her." Snape raised his eyebrow that he'd defend the Head Girl but didn't question it because he raised a good point.

"Well either way I'll look into the situation and proceed with an applicable punishment, unless you think that he should be expelled for his stunt?" For the first time all eyes were on Harry, he knew this was a Dumbledore test for compassion so he shook his head no. "In that case I believe I have some paperwork to attend to, you are free to miss your last classes. Maybe get off the school grounds and take a walk? It's such a lovely day you know." He spoke to Harry like he didn't really care whether he took a walk or not, his eyes absent of their usual twinkle. With a nod he left the Slytherins to their business so he could return to his study for his afternoon nap.

Pushing down his feelings to run the old man for answers he sat on the edge of the bed next to Draco. Snape quietly spoke to Tom in the corner and turned his eyes to Harry.

"I tried to contact your parents but I'm afraid they were busy," Snape told him; Harry's heart skipped a beat wondering where they were. "I did however reach the only emergency contact on file and he's on his way now, so I'll just be leaving then."

Something was off about the situation but Harry couldn't quite figure it out. Who was his emergency contact and why did Snape want to run a marathon to get away before they arrived? Without any further explanations he left the room his robes billowing behind him. Tom mumbled something under his breath and excused himself as well taking Nott with him.

"Feel better mate." Nott said loudly he was dragged out of the Great Hall. Before they made it to the door however they ran into a tall shaggy haired man.

"Hello boys, how are this fine day? Thomas, good to see you again as always." Sirus beamed and looked at the floor briefly embarrassed but it went away when he saw his Godson sitting on the hospital bed. "Harry!"

The look on Harry's face was priceless, right there in front of him was Sirus! Of all the people he loved in this world this man his favorite. He didn't know how to react, at first he wanted to cry then scream but he decided a bear hug would suffice. Running toward his Godfather Harry noticed the shock on Tom and Sirus' face as he embraced him. Not thinking about it Harry pulled back and smiled up at him.

"How are you?" Sirus asked truly touched that his Godson cared so much for him. He thought that at his age he'd be over seeing him like a second father. "Heard you were in a row," he punched him lightly on the arm, "how does the other guy look?"

"Ugly," Blaise answered and sighed, "well has fun- screw it we have class so, goodbye." He walked out of the hospital wing not waiting for his friends. Tom stood a second longer like he wanted to say something about what was going on but Nott dragged him out of the room. With a wave Nott told them to enjoy their afternoon.

"Just want to pop by to make sure you were alright." Sirus explained why he was there but Harry could care less why he was in front of him. A throat was cleared behind the two men as Draco approached them shyly. "Draco! I haven't seen you since last Christmas, how are this fine afternoon? You look worse than Harry."

"I'm fine Sirus, just protecting Harry; he couldn't block a punch if his life depended on it." Draco answered noticing the awkward air around Sirus. The blond knew he was looking out for a particular person in case they showed up. Harry however continued babbling to Sirus as though nothing were out of the ordinary, well more than usual.

"Are you going to be staying longer, Draco and I were going to the Quidditch Pitch and play some one on one but you can join I'm sure." Harry was staring at the man thinking that at any second he would disappear.

"I'm afraid not Harry, I'm meeting some clients in about half an hour." He answered puzzled the boy wanted to spend time with him. "But I'll tell you what if you ever want to meet up in Hogsmeade for a butter beer just fire-call me. It's been lovely seeing both of you again and I'll be sure to tell your parents you're fine. At least it wasn't you starting the fight this time, you're really growing up." He smiled at his godson. "And it's great that the two of you are still friends even after- well I'm glad you're alright."

Harry did not want him to leave but knew he would contact him as soon as possible. He didn't care anymore that he didn't know what was going on, he had Sirus back. Everything was perfection according to Harry. Giving each boy a brief hug Sirus left the hospital wing leaving Draco and Harry alone again. Harry turned to Draco and surprised him with a harsh kiss to his lips. Draco moaned into the kiss confused as why the smaller boy was being so passionate.

"What was that for?" Draco breathed when Harry ended the kiss.

"I'm just happy," he returned vaguely, even though Ron hated him it could be fixed. He didn't want to worry about anything because he had a family. A real family that loved him, even if Evil Harry didn't appreciate it. Draco smiled at him and brought him back against his body and pecked his lips.

"I think we should go back to the dorms," Draco said with lust in his voice. Harry eyes widened, did he want to have sex with Draco again so soon? Draco saw the look and released the black haired boy. "Or not, we could go play some Quidditch." He was hurt that his boyfriend didn't want to repeat last night's performance but he didn't think too deeply about it.

"Why don't we play, then have dinner and then go back to the room?" Harry suggested hoping that after playing Quidditch they would both be too tired to do anything but cuddle. He wanted to read the dairy tonight but he needed to find some time that he could be alone. "I really want you to teach those moves." Harry tried to flirt not knowing if he was getting his point across, he wanted Draco to be happy and the look the blond was giving reminded him of a wounded puppy.

"Your wish is my command," Draco returned and sighed. He'd do anything to keep Harry. "Why don't you stay here in case Madame Poof comes back, I'll get the brooms and we'll meet up at the pitch in fifteen minutes?" Harry nodded and kissed him trying to tell him that he did care about him. He guessed the only way Evil Harry expressed his feeling was through sex and denying it meant he didn't care. Harry would now have to reassure the blond every chance he got.

As Draco walked out of the hospital wing Harry turned to sit back on his bed waiting for Madame Pomfrey to come back. He thought about how Snape started acting funny when he told Harry that Sirus was coming. He knew Snape hated Sirus and his father but was it the same for this world? What was he missing?

As he pondered a figure slowly crept into the hospital wing taking care to not make any noise. His back was to the door so he didn't see the approaching male until he tackled him from behind. For a panicked second Harry thought Ron was back to kill him or Blaise lied about going to class. So, when Harry landed on floor and rolled onto his back he was surprised to see Justin straddling him. The Hufflepuff had looked like he'd been crying for a week; his puffy red eyes were glaring down at him.

"How dare you," he whispered, "what happened to not wanting a relationship because you're too afraid of the back lash? Now, you waltz into the Great Hall with that- that Snake and just expect for what we had to go away." He sobbed. Harry was frozen in place, just how many people wanted Evil Harry? He didn't think he was that good in bed. "I'm not going to just stand by and watch the boy who showed me the light walk around on the arm of a pure blood. You know he just wants publicity!"

"Uh, I'm really sorry Justin but things happened this summer between us and now I see that he cares for me-" Harry could've shoved off the thinner boy but maybe he'd find out more about his past.

"You spend three weeks this summer with _me _too," he growled, "I know you were high but you weren't buggered up enough to remind me that I'd be the only one you'd ever want to be committed to. But you didn't want to go that far because you wanted to live up your youth and it was unfair of you to keep me to yourself." He spat remembering how his heart broke whenever he saw his Harry parade around with Blaise. It was tolerable since the two were just sleeping together but to hold hands in public with the blond prat was unacceptable. How many times had Harry complained about the boy and now they were an item? It didn't make any sense.

Harry hated these broken promises Evil Harry had left but if he wanted to have a healthy live for himself he knew that have to clean up the mess that wasn't his.

"It was a wonderful three weeks Justin," Harry started not knowing exactly how he was going to get out of this situation. "You are, great. But I've known Draco forever and I'm sorry that things didn't work out with us, but I know you're going to find a brilliant guy that will treat you the way you should be treated." Harry knew he had to make it about Justin because honestly, Justin did deserve better.

"That's it?" Justin retorted with an angry chuckle. "That's what you're going to say to me. That you don't deserve me? How rich." Justin leaned down quickly to kiss Harry but the boy under him turned his face. "Whatever he's doing to you, you can tell me. Is it blackmail, I can help you Harry." Justin couldn't let go of Harry, he was too addicted to him. It killed him that he barely had a month with him before he moved on to whoever else he screwed during this summer.

"We are together because I want to be." Harry tried to explain as he pushed Justin off of him.

"Fine," he growled, "I didn't want to tell you this but- I overheard him talking to Tom during that party in Spain. He was telling Tom how attractive he was and how they should be together. You really want to be with someone who can't commit to you?" Justin grabbed Harry's hand. "I'd be the perfect boyfriend for you. I would let you be with anyone you wanted as long as you took me for the ride."

It was pathetic how in love people were with Evil Harry; it turned him off now to know that people would allow him to see other people but not the other way around. He'd have to talk to Draco about Tom but so far Harry trusted the blond in his commitment. Now Harry knew why he didn't date anyone back in his time, it was all too dramatic.

"Justin, if things don't work out with Draco then we'll talk but as of now, I'm with him. Please understand that." Harry said lightly as he stood still holding Justin's hand to help him up. "I'm sorry that I such a prick to you, but I think it would be easier if you found someone else."

For a moment Harry thought it worked, maybe now Justin would get over him and he'd have one less person to worry about.

Justin raised his eyebrow and thought a second, "Not a chance in hell." Removing his hand from Harry's grasp he started turn but then grabbed Harry's shoulders and planted his lips against his. He tasted like marshmallows and pumpkin juice. An odd combination compared to Draco's mint and fire whiskey from the night before. Harry didn't return the kiss but didn't push him away either, his body liking the attention. Justin's tongue slipped out an inch and then he pulled away. After staring in his eyes for an extra second he left the hospital wing leaving Harry standing alone with half an erection.

"Why?" He whispered confused to himself. When there was no answer he decided to go to the pitch early, maybe some flying would clear his head. Merlin knew who or what else was waiting for him. It was only Monday for crying out loud.

* * *

**GASP! Evil Harry is such a whore!! Who else has he been with?? What's UP with Snape and is Draco really in this for the right reasons??? TBC! Love feedback and questions!!**


	8. The Pitch

**A/n- Hello! It's been a crazy semester thus far but I hope you like this chapter!! Please R/R, I love suggestions and comments!! Much Love!!**

**Disclaimer: Read the last 7 chapters much??**

* * *

Harry was now quickly approaching the Quidditch Pitch not wanting to run into anyone. After the Justin incident he had time to think about his predicament as a whole and realized he couldn't deal with it alone. He'd made the decision to tell someone everything. Well not every little detail, including being his boyfriend's ex-enemy and of course about Tom's alternative personality. He still had to figure what to do about Ron but he thought that first he'd try to get through to Hermione but without support he'd probably fail. He wanted to so badly talk to his parents it almost hurt, but he didn't want to jeopardize their existence in any way. He couldn't tell Tom obviously so that left Draco or Nott.

Draco won. He'd have to explain it in such a way that he didn't sound mad or else he feared this world would crumble or at the very least that Draco would dump him. He'd only been in the relationship for about a day and already he couldn't think about being without him. It wasn't only the attention he received but the stability he had always craved.

As Harry crossed into the grass area he looked above to locate said person but couldn't see anyone. Mounting his broom he took off at lightening speed. He'd found this broom on the way out of the hospital wing, probably taken from a first year. It was odd that he didn't own his own broom, maybe he'd go into Hogsmeade this week with Draco to buy one. That would be a fun date.

It felt amazing and freeing to fly again, this was the perfect stress reliever. He couldn't believe Dumbledore allowed them to take the day off, but then again this feeling was ever constant in his life now. Flying smoothly upwards and then diving suddenly to gain the needed rush was his favorite. While he zipped back and forth across the field he didn't realize he was being watched. When he rounded the field for the third time he saw that now he had company.

For one paling second he was brought back to his time when he put against Draco to find the snitch. As he started to fly next to Harry however, he calmed down. Smirking at the blonde, Harry flew sharply to his left to test how good a flyer he was. Draco followed in suite in amazement at how beautiful he was in the air. He handled himself with such confidence that it turned him on immensely. But he couldn't allow his dark haired boyfriend to be better than him because this was his territory.

"You can't beat me Potter." Draco shouted as he accelerated to cut him off.

"Watch me!" Harry shouted back with glee. It felt so right to be there with him, teasing, and drama free with friendly competition. It reminded him of Ron but he wouldn't dwell on the feeling of loss but instead put all his efforts into showing Draco a thing or two.

After an hour both boys decided to call for a draw. Harry knew he'd gone a bit easy on the boy but in all honesty they were a good match. Landing first, Harry stretched his head side to side and rolled his shoulders to relieve to tension. He jumped slightly as he felt two hands started to work out the tightened muscles.

"You are amazing," Draco breathed into Harry's ear. "I never thought I'd see the day that Harry Potter almost beat me on the Quidditch field. No one is going to believe it. Have you been practicing or something? It's like you've been flying for years."

"Uh, yeah I went around with my dad a couple times," Harry lied smoothly.

"Well, your father is one hell of a teacher then," Draco complimented.

Harry didn't know how to tell him, he wanted to keep pretending to be the guy of his dreams come true. It felt good to be able to give someone everything they wanted because Harry felt this Draco deserved it. It also helped that the he treated him like the golden boy he was so often made fun of for. But he knew he couldn't continue being sexually harassed by random males and lose people from his past life. He'd have to recreate everything in this life and that included his relationships.

"Draco, I have to tell you something." Harry started. Turning around he grabbed the blond's wrists and gently held them to show he was serious. He couldn't look into his eyes as he said, "I don't remember anything about my life except the past two days." It was the truth no matter that it was only a fraction. "I know who everyone is but I don't remember anything about them or how they relate to me."

Harry realized up in the air that he didn't want to read the diary; he didn't want to live Evil Harry's life. He wanted his own and in order to do that he'd have to convince Draco that when he said he wanted to start over that he completely meant it. This was the moment he'd receive his answer.

Draco stared at the boy in front of with awe; this was the moment he knew would come. The moment Harry would come up with some insane excuse to break his heart. It was by far the most creative but Draco knew when Harry was lying. Shaking off the smaller boy Draco inhaled sharply mostly out of hurt with a pinch of anger.

"If you want to break up just tell it to my face." Draco returned calmly. He should have seen this coming, wanting to go to The Pitch instead of the room.

How could he not realize he just kidding himself, all Harry wanted was his body? He should've listened to Tom when he warned him over the summer. Draco was well aware of who Harry was seen with and who was at the top of the list. How could Harry be exclusive, especially with him? He had told him enough times that he was too young to be with just one person but Draco was foolish enough to think that maybe this year would be different.

"Draco, I don't want to break up with you." Harry said back calmly. He thought this might happen. He was so sensitive.

"I should have listened to my father, he always told me to wait to fall in love after school because the people here don't know how to commit." Draco ran both his hands through his hair with frustration. This wasn't happening again, he wasn't about to let Harry break his heart again.

"Draco," Harry repeated with a bit more force. However, the blond starting going off not wanting to hear anything Harry had to say.

"I mean, it's bad enough that the reason I'm into guys is because of you. You and your seductive lifestyle. I will not believe for a second that you weren't planning this charade all along. I wouldn't even be surprised if Blaise was hiding in the stands with a camera to document the epic failure that is me." By this time Draco started shouting at everything around him. "Blaise, you can come out now! Come and get your money shot."

Harry stood across from him waiting for him to calm down; he knew anything he said would further upset him. Instead he let his broom drop and grasped the taller boy's shoulders until their eyes connected. Draco was afraid he'd start crying and it took everything in him to just stay angry, to forget what he thought was happening.

"I am not breaking up with you, you daft ferret." Harry drilled as nicely as he could. "I am simply trying to tell you that I have amnesia and you're the only person I felt safe enough telling, alright? This isn't a game, no one is in the stands and I certainly wouldn't fabricate a story this wild to break up with you."

Draco blinked twice before pushing Harry back while brushing himself off. "You expect me to believe that you all of sudden don't remember anything about your life. That's extremely convenient knowing the things you've been up to." His sarcastic tone made Harry smile.

"Well I wouldn't know would I?" Harry retorted.

Draco tilted his head to the side, he didn't want to fall for any of Harry's tricks but for some reason his heart told him he was being truthful. Then again anything the boy said to him was practically gospel. He waited a few minutes before answering Harry's pleading eyes.

"That might explain the unruly locks." He shrugged not fully committing to the idea. "But not why you waited so long to tell anyone, and how you can remember people but not your past." Harry could deal with skepticism over hysteria any day and he was glad for the progress. "It's not like you were hexed, you wouldn't allow anyone near you."

"I don't know, from what I hear I get sloshed often." Harry joked; he managed to get Draco to duck his head a try to cover a chuckle with a cough. "I don't know what happened to me. All I remember is waking to my parents after a nightmare where they died." His heart skipped, he didn't need to tell Draco that but it felt good to tell a half truth. "Then getting on the train by myself, I didn't even know what house I was in. I felt alone, I remembered people but I didn't know who was my friend or enemy, until you whispered in my ear to follow you. Since then I can't imagine not being around you." He didn't mean to get mushy but he felt like Draco should hear the words for himself. "You make me feel safe Draco."

Harry placed his hand on the back of his neck, he was rubbish at sentimental and hoped Draco knew that he was being honest. As he looked back up he felt Draco brush their lips together. Grabbing Draco around the waist Harry softly returned the favor. Placing his fingers within Harry's hair Draco tilted his head to gain better access. He still didn't know if he completely believed his story, but that was the sweetest thing the boy had told him, lie or not it deserved a snog session. Harry realized that he was moaning and leaning heavily on Draco who was keeping them balanced. He feared he'd melt into the taller boy, he felt so scrumptious.

Draco moved his hands to grasp Harry's arse and the magic snapped for Harry. Even though his body was screaming for the attention his mind told him they were still in a public place. He'd have to earn his modesty by stopping intense public displays of affection. Softly breaking their lips Harry simply hugged Draco to him and breathed deeply to calm himself.

"If what you're saying is true," Draco started, "why did you sleep with me last night?"

"Besides the fact you make me incredibly horny?" Harry teased, "I thought it was the only way I could show you I was serious about this relationship. You're extremely good at it by the way." He added not knowing exactly how to compliment his talented boyfriend.

Draco ignored this and continued his thought, "So, it's kind of like I was your first?"

Harry pulled away from the embrace confused, "I guess so."

Draco started to beam at the thought, if Harry wanted to pretend he was his first he wouldn't say otherwise. "Alright love, you don't remember anything but you still want to be with me. I can live with that."

"Good." Harry pecked Draco's lips then started tugging him to the castle. "I would also appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else. I'm not sure what's happening but I don't want to bother my parents or any of the professors with it." Draco raised his eyebrow in wonder but didn't vocally question his decision. He started to like the idea that this new Harry was all his and whatever kept him that way was necessary. "It's starting to get cold out here, let's go get some dinner."

As they walked back to the castle Draco started asking how Harry knew how to fly if he actually didn't have any lessons. Harry started teasing the blond saying he was beaten by a newbie and that sparked a game of tag between the boys as they raced back. Neither realizing they were being watched the entire time by a fuming boy who vowed to change Harry back into who he supposed to be.

* * *

Harry was feeling much better after telling Draco his secret. At dinner they talked to Tom about his flying ability and that made all of them want to play a game over the weekend. Blaise was happily absent so there were no awkward moments when Draco brushed Harry's hair out of eyes or kissed his cheek. They were all in such high spirits that the first day had come to an end that no one brought up Weasley. Harry quickly realized that he was always the center of attention in his group and if he didn't bring up anything uncomfortable the boys ignored it. Even though he missed Mione it was nice to not be drilled by his friends for once.

When they entered the room none of the boys questioned Draco entering Harry's bed. Nott did make a joke to include a silencing spell which earned him a pillow at his head. As Harry was dressing for bed he noticed a tapping against the window to his right. A black owl was asking for entrance which Tom allowed him. In his mouth was a wrapped paper package addressed to Harry. He took it and opened the note attached as the bird gracefully left then continued to read the messy writing to himself:

_Hello Harry! Hope your first day back was brilliant, I know you'll do amazing this year. Remember to have tons of fun for your mother and me. Can't wait for Christmas if you're staying with us! Remember to clean your socks (your mother asked me to put that!) and that we love you. Love, Dad and Mum._

His heart skipped a beat, he forgot to firecall his parents, it would take so much getting used to having them so near. He couldn't help the swelling in his heart as he ripped open the package. It was the picture he had broken. Turning it over Harry was surprised to see that it wasn't of his parents. It was a small group of younger kids, obviously in the middle was Harry striking a pose and blowing kisses.

A taller boy had his arm around him waving shyly; with glasses Harry realized it was Tom. On the other side was Draco looking briefly at Harry every few seconds with no emotion and knelling in front of them were Nott and Blaise making obscene faces. It looked as if this was taken in their third or forth year since Draco and Nott were in their Quidditch uniforms. It warmed him inside that he had evidence that he lived a happy life when he was younger with people who loved him. Placing the picture next to his bed he crawled into Draco's inviting embrace. He could get used to this life.

* * *

**Who would dare to tear Draco and Harry apart!?! (Besides the 3-4 guys that want him) Hope you enjoyed it! Again not to be a record player but I LOVE feedback, just press the button and write a few words or emotion-faces, whatever strikes your fancy! Love you all!!!**


End file.
